last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Partybus
Description The Partybus was a temporary location on the Global Map in the game Last Day on Earth: Survival's second anniversary! Resources *3 Plant Fiber + Seeds *12 Pine Tree = 46 Pine Log **7 outside, 5 inside fence Enemies *Roaming Zombie *Raider *Blightcaller Dealer Joe "Hi! Could you help me prepare for the '' celebration? Were a little shorthanded here."'' "Great, that's all for today. Take your '' reward from the box and come back tomorrow!"'' Complete all tasks and get a reward Dealer tasks Day 1 *Uninvited guests can spoil the celebration, so kill all the zombies in the area. **Kill 10 Roaming Zombie outside fence *What happened to Tom that made him so gloomy? Bring him some booze, maybe it'll cheer him up **Make Homemade Beer at Handmade Brewery **Give Homemade Beer to Tom *I've got a recipe of wicked booze for our celebration. I trust you to brew the first batch. **Make Vile Brew at Handmade Brewery Day 2 *Lucas is going overboard. Can you calm him down? But don't knock him around too much. **Knock on Lucas *Alcohol has to be tried before the celebration. Jack will manage perfectly, give him a couple of bottles. **Give Homemade Beer to Jack *We won't get anywhere with these layabouts that can't even bring logs. Find some yourself and light fires. **Ignite 2 bonfires: 10 Pine Log, 1 Torch each Day 3 *I've heard Healer needs something from you. Talk to him when you have time. **Give 5 Pine Plank to Healer *Have you seen Tom? Went somewhere yesterday and I'm starting to get worried. Find him if you can. **Exit the location, Forest road will appear go there and find the Chopper, return to Partybus. *Engineer just got a scratch but he pretends he got a fatal wound. Get him something to drink and heal him a little bit. **Give Homemade Beer to Specialist Day 4 *Tom hasn't been himself since he came back from the forest. Calm him down now before someone gets hurt. **Knock on Tom *Healer is preparing something strange and he needs some special ingredients for inspiration. Bring him something of our production. **Give Homemade Beer to Healer *Engineer has set a turret for defending from zombies, but there's an issue - it doesn't work. Check what can be done. **Repair Turret: 1 Wiring, 3 Bolts, 5 Scrap Metal Day 5 *Engineer needs some resources for another ambitious plan. Find everything he needs. **Give 3 Iron Bar to Specialist *Lucas is having a bad hangover after yesterday's bender. Bring him some hair of the dog that bit him to get better. **Give Homemade Beer to Lucas *To scare zombies away and make it a little cozier place, we have to keep the fire burning. Go and rekindle all the fires. **Ignite 2 bonfires: 10 Pine Log, 1 Torch each Day 6 *Without the leader, raiders will stay away from here. Thanks for help. **Kill the Raiders leader Stan *Mike is heavily wounded, ask the others if he needs anything. **Give Homemade Beer to Michael *The hunter said she is looking for you. Go and find out what she wants. **Give 3 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit to Nicky Day 7 *I told them right away that the cage wouldn't hold such a bull. Without you we couldn't have managed. **Kill the Blightcaller *Jack said he's done with the fireworks, all that's left is to light the fuse. **Ignite 3 fireworks boxes *You've been helping us a lot all this time, and I'd like to return the favor. Find my hideout in the forest and take whatever you want. **Exit the location, Dealer's hideout will appear go there and find the buried box, return to Partybus. Dealer rewards Day 1 *Guitar *1 Roasted Turkey *3 Spring *1 Energy Drink *1 Grenade Day 2 *Tactical Cap *Saw Blade Mace *1 First Aid Kit *3 Copper Bar *1 Wrench Day 3 *Tactical Trousers *1 Survivor's Notes *2 Treat for Dogs *1 Gun Oil *5 Leather Day 4 *Tactical Boots *Guitar *3 Steel Bar *5 Fur *1 Energy Drink Day 5 *3 Copper Bar *Tactical Body Armor *1 Survivor's Notes *3 Red Paint *10 Charcoal Day 6 *1 Electronic Circuit *Guitar *1 Factory Parts *1 Grenade *1 Roasted Turkey Day 7 *Football Helmet *Mini Uzi *Pattern «Last Day on Earth» *1 Carbon Composite *Husky Puppy Extra *Flower in a pot after kill Blightcaller Handmade Brewery Recipes: *1 Bottle of Water, 1 Berry Tea, 3 Seeds, 5 Berry = 1 Vile Brew each 10 minutes **SKIP 15 Coins *1 Bottle of Water, 1 Berry Tea, 3 Plant Fiber = 1 Homemade Beer each 5 minutes **SKIP 10 Coins Needs Pine Log, Pine Plank or Charcoal Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.12 Gallery scr-2_8.png scr-3_7.png scr-5_5.png scr-6_4.png Partybus concep art.jpg|Partybus concep art Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events